iHave a Headache
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: How did the nerdy technical good guy turn into the badass stud? An accident, and it's all Sam's fault. Seddie


iHave a Headache

* * *

Senior year was finally at Ridgeway, and Samantha Puckett could not have been happier to be getting out of here. The iCarly starlette had died down after Freddie forgot their names and went off to find new friends. The lovely little Benson boy was happy to desert his co-stars and become king of the school. It used to be her, Samantha Puckett, that threw nubs into lockers and gave orders. How did a stupid accident change that? It was the power of the mind, or that's what she had come up with. Fredward Benson was a smart kid, and when he started thinking he was the tough guy that got everything he wanted, that's what he became.

The blonde sighed and slammed her locker shut as the warning bell chimed for students to get to class. Carly Shay, her best friend, was probably eating frozen yogurt and getting her back rubbed down at Briarwood. Sam didn't blame her friend for leaving at all after what had happened. The idea that Freddie attempted to rape her was insane after all those years he worked to just get a date with her, but it happened. Sam had pinned him down long enough for Carly to run to her older brother whom was calling the police angrily. It was Freddie's first time getting arrested; Carly never wanted to date a bad boy again. People change after deadly situations, and Freddie sure was a huge example. He went from the dorky technical good guy to the badass stud, and it was all Sam's fault.

"Pick up your shirt," a voice trumped her thoughts as she ran into someone's chest. Sam rolled her eyes, about to snap at the jerk who said that, and looked up. Who would have thought it was the idiot Benson that had so much respect for her flourishing figure?

Sam swallowed her anger and sadness before giving him a look, "What?" she asked with a sense of 'you've got to be kidding me.'

The brown-haired boy was not joking and leveled up her, "I'm not joking; pick up your shirt." Sam glared up at the boy, never once had she been intimidated by anyone taller than her. She looked him dead in the face. The eyes of a hollow man were staring right back at her.

She remembered they used to shine when Carly spoke to him and flare when she harassed him. Now they were hollow with no emotion whatsoever.

It was terrible; it took weeks for him to be convinced that his mother was Mrs. Benson. Sam sighed as a stupid smirk played at the boy's lips. "You demand this everyday. Do you expect anything to change after twenty-four hours?" The blonde had matured over the years. She never lost her back-off personality, but she stopped bullying people for just the heck of it. Freddie chuckled which made his posse chuckle with him. "Everyday you expect me to give in to your weak attempts at sexual harrassment. Are you forgetting how strong you actually look compared to me?" Freddie stops chuckling - his posse close behind - but still has that smirk on his lips.

The brown-haired boy pinned her against the wall and plays with his eyes so that he is glaring "You're just a little girl, Samantha Puckett," he whispered. His neck smelling strongly of cologne, but that was probably just to hide the beer. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Sam almost flinched at this point, but who would have guessed that this would become of dorky little Fredward Benson? She shoved him away. "You don't have to worry about me, Fredward Benson," she hissed back with a voice cold as dry ice. "If you would excuse me, I have to go to class." The blonde swung her backpack over her shoulder and stormed to class. No one was expecting this dramatic change in school status.

* * *

I had this idea in my head, but it's kind of similar to SmartBabie's new challenge. I guarantee that I didn't steal it; Kona-chan will back me up! I texted her! I actually came up with it before I saw her challenge (or maybe SB is Kona-chan in disguise!) Anyway, it is chapterfic, and it's Seddie. There should be no problems, right? Review please!


End file.
